


Strays Like Me 迷失

by asadeseki



Series: Strays Like Me [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>点梗：<br/>“我想看威尔向他的小狗们介绍汉尼拔，急需hannigram的糖”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays Like Me 迷失

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockwaygraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/gifts).
  * A translation of [Strays Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839734) by [Sherlockwaygraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham). 



 

威尔打开家门的时候手还是颤抖的，他至少昏迷了三小时，不知怎的就走到汉尼拔的办公室。汉尼拔当时正在看书，并不介意威尔的到访，而是让威尔坐下，他们好谈谈心。不过谈话并不顺利，因为两人都有点心不在焉，于是汉尼拔就送威尔回家了。威尔有点想拒绝，因为他已经给汉尼拔添了很多麻烦了，可是他也没有办法自己回家，失去意识的时候他把车子给丢了。

 

“你还好吗？”听到汉尼拔的声音在身后响起，威尔抖了一下，他都忘了汉尼拔还在这里。

 

“我……呃，”威尔抹了一把脸，差点把眼镜都打下来。

 

当他还在犹豫的时候，汉尼拔已经从后面覆上威尔的手。这样的举动本该使威尔措手不及，但他居然就这样平静下来，深呼吸，让汉尼拔握着他的手转动钥匙，直到听见锁头咯哒一声。

 

汉尼拔依旧抚摸着威尔的手，向前一步，嗅着他身上的气息。威尔颤抖着推开门。

 

威尔开灯，脱下外套扔到椅背上，与汉尼拔保持距离，好抚平一下错乱的心跳。汉尼拔好奇地看着威尔，不确定是否该脱下自己的外套，不仅是因为那些狗毛，毕竟威尔也没让他留下来。

 

一群体型不一的狗狗跑出来，像快乐的孩子般围住威尔。汉尼拔看着他微笑蹲下，爱抚每一只狗，它们蹦蹦跳跳，舔他的手。

 

“你还真是收集了不少，”汉尼拔自言自语，威尔一边爱抚狗狗，一边抬头看向汉尼拔，嘴角扬起奇怪的笑意。

 

“我收集走失动物很有一套。”

 

“看起来是的，告诉我，威尔，你有没有在它们中间看到你的影子？”汉尼拔走向威尔。威尔轻笑，站起身，以免从气势上输给汉尼拔。

 

“我现在很累，不想做心理分析，莱克特医生。而且动物比人好多了。”

 

汉尼拔微微一笑。

 

“或许你只是遇到了错误的人，”他如愿看到威尔再次扬起嘴角。

 

两人陷入久久的沉默，直到威尔清清嗓子。

 

“你想留一会儿吗？”威尔一边走向厨房一边问道，掩饰自己的羞窘。汉尼拔紧跟在后，完全接受了他的邀请。

 

“只要你不介意有同伴。”

 

威尔转身，发现他的狗都跟着他们。

 

“那同伴不是你，”威尔回头翻找橱柜。

 

汉尼拔走回门口，把外套脱下放在威尔衣服旁边。他满意地笑了，转身准备去厨房找威尔，却发现脚边蹲了一只狗。这只小动物面对汉尼拔没有吼没有叫，只是在期待什么，汉尼拔一想到要摸它就有点心烦。

 

“那是温斯顿，家庭新成员，”汉尼拔抬头看到威尔拿了一瓶喝了一半的威士忌。

 

“你有家庭吗，威尔？”汉尼拔注视着威尔走过来爱抚这只狗狗。

 

“除了你，阿比盖尔，还有我的狗？没有，”威尔有点悲伤地笑笑，汉尼拔不禁看向温斯顿，它正享受威尔满满的爱意。

 

汉尼拔放弃之前不碰狗的决定，伸手去摸温斯顿，并且故意覆上威尔的手。威尔僵住了，慢慢抬头，不敢看汉尼拔。

 

“你有我，威尔，”汉尼拔开口，威尔等他接着说“我是你的朋友”，却没有等到。汉尼拔只是盯着他，他们相距咫尺，指尖相触，而温斯顿早就跑了。

 

“我想我可以帮助你睡个好觉，威尔，”汉尼拔坏笑着伸手握住威尔手里的酒瓶，威尔紧张地吞了口水。

 

“我……你想先喝一杯吗？”

 

汉尼拔揽过威尔，他们的距离足够近，可以感受到对方的温度，但除了手以外并无更多肢体接触。

 

“或许，就尝一点点，”汉尼拔微笑，希望威尔能懂他的意思。

 

威尔的确懂了，但他不确定是否真的要回应。上一次他亲了喜欢的人，然后就被拒绝了。可是他们不是汉尼拔啊。汉尼拔是不一样的，对吧？没错。

 

汉尼拔微微扭头，给威尔足够的角度，但他点到即止，让威尔做决定。

 

“这算不算坏了规矩？”威尔探过身，迷失在汉尼拔的温暖中。

 

“规矩给人们一种虚假的控制感和仿真感，随着时间变化而变化，”威尔看着汉尼拔露出了一个真心的微笑。

 

“所以你的意思是，规矩就是用来打破的？”

 

“没错。”

 

威尔吻住了他。

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
